La Princesa y el Licántropo
by AiNiEl
Summary: Un castigo comenzará varias relaciones que no deberían...Somos malas para los summary, lean y dejen rr. Marauder time!
1. I

**_Nuestra primera historia juntas! Esperamos que les guste (mucho) y dejen (MUCHOS) rr, para criticar, alabar o lo que quieran!_**

_**Li**rrín: Eso, muchos rr. Aunque sea para decir Hola o Chau._

_Aimee: Lirín, dejalos leer! Disculpen a la hada loca, por favor. Gomenasai!**

* * *

**_

LA PRINCESA Y EL LICÁNTROPO

_BY Aimee, Niriel y Eliz_

_x—x—x—x—x—x_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Transformaciones no era una de las materias particularmente agradables para Narcissa Black, pero la sobrellevaba bastante bien recostada sobre el hombre de Thomas Bradbury. Su pluma negra estaba impecable sobre su cuaderno, puesto que ella sólo los había tocado para dejarlos allí.

En ese momento de sueño diurno, Narcissa lo ignoraba, pero la profesora McGonagall le tenía bastante ojeriza a la rubia princesa de Slytherin; y nadie podría recriminárselo, no es nada agradable dar clases a un grupo de desagradecidos dominados por la durmiente Narcissa. McGonagall iba a asegurarse de que esa chica no pudiera conciliar el sueño en su clase nunca más, y ése era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-Señorita Black, puesto que, por lo visto, se perdió en la mitad de la clase, siéntese con Lupin. Seguramente, podrá ayudarla.- se interrumpió la profesora con un deje de sorna en su voz. Una cabecita castaña se sobresaltó en la última fila de pupitres, y sólo atinó a asentir quedamente. Narcissa miró a la mujer frente a la clase sin comprender lo que había dicho en lo absoluto, y el ronquido que pegó en ese preciso instante Thomas no fue de gran ayuda.-Señorita Black, estoy aguardando…-

-Bueno… "Aguarde" sentada, porque no sé que es lo está esperando profesora…- sonrió Narcissa con inocencia ofensiva para el ego de su profesora.

-Levántese en este preciso instante y ocupe el lugar del señor Black.- dijo la mujer con bronca contenida.

-Quiere que se siente encima mío!- saltó el chico sentado junto a la cabecita castaña. La profesora estaba al borde de un ataque asesino que culminaría con la muerte de sus alumnos, pero afortunadamente se contuvo y esbozó una sonrisa gélida.

-Cambien de lugares. Como tarden, resto 50 puntos a cada Casa.- Los jóvenes, al oír aquello, se apresuraron a intercambiar de lugar, y segundos después, McGonagall sonreía victoriosa dictando los apuntes sobre los animagos.

Narcissa suspiró fastidiada, y cuando iba a depositar su cabeza sobre sus delgados brazos, un golpe en su costado atrajo su mirada hacia el chico junto a ella. Remus Lupin la miraba con reproche, impidiendo que retornara a su sueño.

-Lupercalia, prestá atención vos. A mí no me obligues a hacerlo…- masculló enojada.

-Black, no voy a dejarte dormir sentada al lado mío.- aseguró Remus, conteniendo una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión de incredulidad que apareció en el rostro de la joven.- Por lo visto no te prohíben muchas cosas…-

-Nadie me prohíbe nada.- corrigió Narcissa, las ganas de ahorcar al chico la podían. Pero algo pasó, de repente estaba perdida en la inmensidad áurea de los ojos que la miraban, imaginando deseo o adoración en ellos. Las voces llegaban a ella distorsionadas, apenas si las reconocía, y algo no muy distinto sucedía con Remus; él deslizó su mirada dorada por el cabello de la chica, por sus ojos de hielo, por sus labios rojos, sorprendido de notar, tras tantos años de convivencia, lo que la hacía tan irresistible ante los hombres.

-Puedo prohibirte lo que quiera…Pero McGonagall acaba de decir que así como estamos sentados nos vamos a quedar.- sonrió Remus. La rubia suspiró resignada ante la expresión de triunfo en los ojos del encantador joven.

-Y no me vas a dejar dormir?- inquirió, guardando cierta esperanza en esa pregunta, que se fue por la borda cuando Remus negó sonriente con la cabeza. Pero debía obligarse a mantener la compostura si debía compartir con ese chico el resto del año escolar, por lo que tomó su pluma y comenzó a tomar apuntes, aunque al finalizar la clase, a cualquiera que tomara su cuaderno le quedarían claras las 100 razones por las que Remus Lupin era un insufrible y las 50 razones por las que ella pensaba que Lúthien Mitterrand y Thomas Bradbury podrían terminar resultando una excelente pareja.

**_

* * *

En el almuerzo, Narcissa procuró sentarse cerca de Lúthien para plantearle lo que pensaba de Thomas y ella, pero la chica se le adelantó y la instigó con preguntas capciosas sobre Remus Lupin. Calico Lestrange y Chastity Dolohov no ayudaron para nada, y también se interesaron en el asunto. _**

-Cissa, estuviste toda la clase con él. Y está bien que es un gryffindor y amigo del hueco de tu primo y de las vírgenes de Gryffindor, pero es muy lindo. Y no te creo que estuviste sólo tomando apuntes.- detalló Lúthien, mirando a su amiga con fijeza, tratando de saber lo que la rubia pensaba sobre ese chico.

-Lúthien, ya te conté lo que pasó: iba a dormirme pero no me dejó. Es un insufrible, y espero que McGonagall cambie de idea con respecto a los grupos, porque no voy a poder soportarlo…- suspiró Narcissa dramáticamente, enrollando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, ignorando las miradas lascivas sobre ella.

-Naru, es re lindo. Si fuera vos…- sonrió Calico soñadora, ganándose una mirada asesina de Narcissa.

-Pero no lo sos. Si te gusta _ése_, te lo doy con moño y todo.

-Cissa, miralo. Miralo atentamente por cinco segundos, y después decime si es lindo o no.- pidió Lúthien, girando con sus manos la rubia cabeza de su amiga hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Narcissa observó al joven de cabellos castaños reír ante algo que habían dicho sus amigos, dejar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y tomar entre sus manos un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Era realmente atractivo, pero no pensaba decirlo frente a ellas. Hasta que Remus volteó a verla directamente a los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, y Narcissa sintió que un escalofrío helado le recorría la espina dorsal. Remus clavó sus ojos de oro en la joven por largos instantes y luego le dedicó una sonrisa entre triunfante y burlona y le guiñó un ojo con descaro…Pero Narcissa no pudo siquiera ofenderse, porque hasta haciendo eso le parecía atractivo.- Y? Te sigue pareciendo feo?-

-No, me sigue pareciendo un tarado.- sentenció Narcissa con frialdad, notando la expresión de suficiencia que había el rostro de la persona que estaba dispuesta a odiar desde ese instante.- Y vos, Luthinita? Vas a aceptar que vos y Tom hacen una hermosa pareja?-

-Narcissa! Eso nunca va a pasar! No delires!- se alteró la chica.

-Lúthien, no te alteres!- exclamó Chastity, sonriendo divertida.

-Él y yo no somos nada, chicas. No podemos llevarnos bien, lo intentamos una vez y casi nos matamos.- aseguró Lúthien, dedicándose a comer lo que restaba de su plato. Ninguna de las cuatro notó a un muchacho de cabello negro sentado a escasa distancia de ellas que prestaba singular atención a esa conversación, al punto de hacer callar a sus amigos para poder oírlas.

-Listo, ya pueden seguir. Qué decían?- avisó Thomas, volviendo a prestar atención a su comida. Severus Snape y Evan Rosier lo miraron dudosos unos instantes.

-Tratábamos de deducir cual de las cuatro te gusta. Aunque Calico queda descartada, es una hueca. Y con Lúthien siempre discuten…- explicó Evan, riendo quedamente.

-Narcissa es la opción más acertada. Hoy estaban _muy_ acaramelados en Transformaciones.-agregó Severus, mirando alternadamente a Thomas y a la joven.

-Y se molestó bastante cuando la cambiaron de lugar.- añadió Evan, pero tras pensarlo un segundo, agregó:- Bueno, a mí también me molestaría sentarme con Black S., aunque antes hubiera estado con Calico…-

-Creen que me gusta Narcissa? Chicos, consíganse otro pasatiempo que el de buscarme novia. Ella es mi amiga, Merlín! Es como una hermana.- exclamó Thomas sorprendido. Y era cierto, eran como hermanos. Aparentemente, a los señores Black y Bradbury les habían dicho que si a los dos niños no los separaban en toda su niñez y adolescencia aceptarían casarse puesto que se conocerían bien y serían amigos. Resultó que sí se hicieron amigos inseparables, pero sin ninguna intención de casarse; los habían criado como hermanos, y eso era lo que ellos preferían ser. Y los padres debían encontrar nuevos compromisos para sus hijos.

-Bueno…Vaya hermana!- se burló Evan, y Thomas lo golpeó en el brazo con bronca.

-Mejor andá y pegale a Lupin, que está mirando demasiado a tu _hermana…-_ comentó Severus, y los otros dos miraron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para encontrar que Remus Lupin estaba pendiente de la rubia constantemente.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, James Potter se burlaba de sus dos mejores amigos con crueldad. Sirius trataba de atinarle con bollitos de pan en la cabeza, y Remus se evadió de la situación mirando hacia Slytherin, tratando de no parecer muy obvio. Peter comía como un cerdo, acercándose más al plato para que la comida transitara un espacio más reducido y llegase más rápido a su estómago.

-Moony, vas a soportar a la "princesita" todo el resto del año! Te compadezco.-rió James, recibiendo un proyectil de Sirius en el ojo.-SIRIUS! Duele!-

-Te lo mereces!- se burló ahora Sirius, sonriendo victorioso. Remus los miró unos segundos, y luego volvió a mirar hacia Slytherin. Sirius y James notaron eso y cambiaron una mirada preocupada.-Rem, Narcissa no es un buen partido. Si no me crees, preguntale a Dung.- Remus volteó hacia ellos sin comprender, y luego sonrió.

-No me gusta tu prima, Sirius, y no voy a cometer el mismo error de Dung.- rió Remus. James se permitió suspirar aliviado ante ese hecho, pero ninguno de sus amigos lo notó.

-A mí, particularmente, no me molestaría compartir banco con ella. Será insoportable y lo que quieran, pero está muy buena.- dijo James, desordenándose el cabello y mirando a la joven rubia. Si tenía que preocuparse de que la chica no terminara enamorada de su amigo, debía acelerar sus jugadas estratégicas.


	2. II

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en la biblioteca, oculto por una montaña de libros sobre animagia, tratando de concentrarse en la parte del trabajo que se había auto-asignado. Desde hacía un par de semanas, compartía las clases de Transformaciones con Narcissa Black y la profesora McGonagall les había asignado un trabajo para hacer en conjunto, y él había decidido dividirse lo que harían. Se le complicaba demasiado concentrarse con esa chica junto a él, y quería convencerse de que no era porque le atrajera, sino por los admiradores de ella. Claro que el hecho que el trabajo fuera sobre animagia y las consecuencias para los animagos ilegales no le facilitaba las cosas; por decimonovena vez en el día, llegó a la conclusión de que hubiera sido mejor darle a ella lo de los animagos.

Agotado, enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, resignado a las torturas mentales que él mismo se imponía. Pero la sensación de cercanía de un cuerpo delgado lo obligó a levantar el rostro violentamente, para encontrarse con la "princesita" que le sonreía burlonamente.

-Lupercalia, no tenías que hacer tu parte del trabajo? Para dormir, anda a tu cuarto.- dijo Narcissa en voz baja.

-No estaba durmiendo…- masculló Remus, observando como la joven terminaba de trenzar un pequeño mechón de su cabello.

-Bueno, si vos lo decís…- suspiró ella teatralmente, agarrando el cuaderno del chico, que había quedado oculto bajo sus brazos. Paseó sus ojos por la hoja y luego los fijó en el chico.- No hiciste nada? Y después me retás a mí!-

-Narcissa, dame eso!- le espetó el chico, tomando el cuaderno con brusquedad de las manos de la muchacha. Remus pasó un par de hojas, y le mostró lo que tenía escrito.- Sí hice algo, Black.-

-Bueno, Remucito, no es para que te alteres…- se burló Narcissa.- En realidad, yo no venía a molestarte.-

-Permitime dudarlo.- la interrumpió Remus, pero ella sólo le dirigió una mirada de reproche y continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.

-McGonagall no quiere que nos dividamos el trabajo. Quiere que lo hagamos juntos.- anunció ella con desgano, comenzando a mordisquear la punta de la pluma de Remus que había tomado de la mesa. El joven intentó sacársela, pero ella se alejó y se lo impidió.

-Y cómo se enteró que nos lo dividimos?- quiso saber él, intentando quitarle la pluma sin éxito.

-Yo no dije nada. Creéme que mi idea de diversión no es estar encerrada con vos haciendo un trabajo de animagia.- le reprochó ella, aún manteniendo las manos de Remus lejos de la pluma.-Alguno de tus "inteligentes" amiguitos debe haber sido, que quieren castigarme por ser hermosa…-

-O alguno de tus estúpidos admiradores, por falta de cerebro.- propuso Remus con rabia. Narcissa sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí. Es muy probable…Aunque también puede haber sido alguna de las miembros de tu club de fans, que no son muy inteligentes que digamos…Pero volvamos al tema, sí? Vamos a tener que juntarnos para empezarlo.- sonrió la rubia. Un muchacho de cabello negro azabache y ojos castaños cubiertos por unas gafas de montura oscura entró a la biblioteca y se dirigió a ellos al verlos.

-Hola, qué hacían?- sonrió James Potter, sentándose junto a la rubia.

-Discutíamos el trabajo.- contestó Remus, notando las miradas cómplices de esos dos que inexplicablemente lo fastidiaban en gran medida.

-Tu amigo discutía, yo sólo planteaba los deseos de la vieja.- corrigió la chica, sonriendo ampliamente. James le devolvió el gesto, deseando que Remus desapareciera para poder besarla.

-Black, dejame que lo haga yo el trabajo, sí? Y le decís que lo hicimos juntos. Así vas a tener tiempo de…no sé, hacer lo que hagas, manicura o esas tonterías.- dijo de pronto Remus, interrumpiendo un juego de miradas de los otros dos.

-Primero, no soy ninguna rubia hueca. Y segundo, la vieja dijo que el trabajo había que hacerlo JUNTOS, y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Si me saca tres puntos más, voy a tener que culpar a Calico.- se molestó Narcissa, cruzándose de brazos. Pero al hacer eso, notó que la pluma de Remus no había dejado su mano (y claro, no se mueve sola…¬¬) y comenzó a mordisquearla de nuevo, sólo para provocar a James y molestar a Remus.

-Me alegro por vos. Dame la lapicera.- pidió Remus, sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.- Tengo que corregir una cosa, dámela.- Narcissa se la entregó resignada, y le sonrió a James.

-Jamsie, nos dejás con esto? Sino a Lupercalia le agarra un ataque de histeria y me va a ahorcar.- sonrió melosa, y James se incorporó al instantes.

-Claro, los dejo. Nos vemos!- saludó James, y luego abandonó el lugar. Narcissa se acercó más al joven licántropo, y se inclinó apenas para poder ver lo que escribía. Remus la miró de reojo, pero no se movió para facilitarle la tarea. La muchacha se acercó más y dejó su rostro a escasos milímetros del de Remus, para poder leer la información del chico.

Remus continuó escribiendo un poco más, sin percatarse de la gran cercanía de ella, y cuando se volteó para verla a los ojos, los labios de ambos se encontraron repentinamente. Los dos jóvenes se miraron anonadados, y la primera en reaccionar fue ella, oprimiendo presión sobre los labios del chico para que los separara. Remus tardó en asimilar el hecho, pero finalmente cedió al pedido de los labios de la slytherin, abriendo su boca y tomándola de la cintura para acercarla hacia sí; la pluma discordante entre ambos calló con un sonido seco al suelo, olvidada por los dos. Ella sonrió para si misma, después de todo, Remus no era tan inquebrantable como todos pensaban, y volteó para quedar sentada sobre las piernas del chico e intensificar el beso, con sus piernas a cada lado de él.

Remus pasó sus manos de la cadera de ella hasta la nuca, enredándose con el extenso y trenzado cabello de la chica, pero en ningún momento dejó de besarla. Afortunadamente, quedaban ocultos de las miradas de madame Pince por una gran estantería, aunque en ese momento, a ninguno de los dos le hubiera importado lo contrario.

Pero, como era una biblioteca, era lógico que en cualquier momento irrumpiera alguien, y eso fue lo que pasó (**Niriel:** Eso es taaan insólito…. ¬ ¬ **Eliz y Aimee**: No fastidies, Papa Frita!). Narcisa estaba muy entretenida con el beso, cuando escuchó (**Aimee:** Porque no oyó, eh? Hay diferencia) la conocida voz de Thomas, y, con gran violencia y velocidad, se separó de Remus, se sentó a su lado y abrió el primer libro que encontró en la primera página en la que puso su mano. Thomas iba a seguir de largo hacia otra estantería, caminando con rabia contenida, cuando divisó a ambos jóvenes (**Niriel:** Cabe decir que la expresión de asombro y desconcierto de Moony era todo un espectáculo , por la reacción de ella, eh?) y se acercó a ellos fastidiado.  
-Hola, Cissy.- dijo el chico, sonriéndole levemente sólo a la muchacha. Clavó sus ojos con desprecio sobre Remus, como si recién se percatara de su presencia, y agregó:- Merlín, Lupin, deberías arreglarte por lo menos para estar presentable en la biblioteca con Cissy!-  
-Si ella fue la que me dejó así….- masculló Remus en voz muy baja, comprendiendo el por qué de semejante rompimiento del fantástico beso. Thomas lo miró con asco, y Narcisa sonrió disimuladamente.

-Qué dijiste. Lupin!- le espetó Thomas rabioso, pero el aludido sonrió tan inocentemente como le era posible (**Aimee:** Excelente, entonces, ya que para nosotras, es un perfecto actor ).

-Nada en lo absoluto, Bradbury.- respondió Remus.

-Mejor así, deberías demostrar más respeto por tus superiores.- dijo Thomas, y sin darle tiempo a replicar nada, agregó, mirando a la rubia:- Cissy, qué hacías acá con tan mala compañía?-

-Hacíamos el trabajo para McGonagall. Tom, no molest… Te peleaste otra vez con Lúthien?- preguntó de pronto Narcissa observando perspicaz el rostro y luego la mano de su amigo, por la que se derramaba un delgado hilillo de sangre.

-Sí…Pero a mí no me afecta en lo absoluto pelearme con ella! Cissy, ya deberías saberlo! No puedo mantener una conversación con ella a menos que sea para discutir. Es algo natural, como que vos y el tarado de McLaggen (**Aimee:** Sípos, es el padre de Cormac, del sexto libro) se lleven mal…- dijo Thomas, para que quedara bien claro que él no podía tener nada más que lo que se veía con esa chica, escondiendo su mano tras su espalda tratando de parecer casual. Aunque, en verdad, él no había discutido con Lúthien, o por lo menos no había sido una discusión propiamente dicha. La había visto besando a un tal Calloway, y la furia lo había invadido de tal modo (**Eliz:** Como era habitual en él, tenía ataques de ira incontrolables…No se burlen, eh! ¬ ¬) que había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas lo primero que había encontrado, que por una de esas casualidades (**Aimee:** De los fics, porque si fueran de la vida, no sería un fic, porque… **Niriel:** Ai, cerrá la boca y dejalos leer en paz… ¬ ¬) resultó ser la pared, por lo que no salió bien librado y se fue hacia la biblioteca para encontrar a alguien a quien golpear, pero en lugar de eso, había hallado a la rubia slytherin.

-Bueno, Tommi, no te alteres… Creo que mejor el trabajo lo seguimos para mañana, sí? Aparentemente, acá no se puede estar tranquilo.- dijo Narcissa mirando a Remus, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, se levantó y se fue de allí con Thomas, dejando al licántropo completamente anonadado.

Remus suspiró lentamente mientras juntaba el desorden de libros y pergaminos que era la mesa que había elegido en la biblioteca, pensando en el gran problema en el que se había metido él solito. Había estado besándose con la prima de uno de sus mejores amigos, a la que se suponía que debía odiar por consolidación a Sirius, y lo más probable era que Thomas Bradbury los hubiera visto y esperara el momento adecuado para chantajearlo por eso. Además, lo más probable era que para Narcissa sólo fuera un juego, otra conquista para su extensa lista, pero él, para ser sincero, había quedado bastante prendado de la chica. Pero de alguna forma todo iba a resolverse, o tenía que…Y él esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia princesa de Slytherin siguió a sus amigas hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar, sentándose en el medio de la mesa de su Casa. Tenía demasiado sueño, mucho más del habitual en ella. Pasó su mano, inconcientemente por su cuello, pero la apartó al instante; le dolía, como si tuviera un reciente y salvaje mordida…Vaya, sí que se había divertido con el castaño la noche anterior. Ahora bien, si sólo había sido eso, una diversión, por qué sentía ese horrible dolor en el pecho? Hizo un pequeñísimo esfuerzo para recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer con ese peculiar castaño, mas nada llegó a su mente. Y la verdad era que aunque ella pretendiera odiarlo y se empeñara en eso…le iba a ser imposible... ¿Cómo negarse a tan divina sensación?

Levantó la mirada de su vaso de zumo de calabaza por primera vez en toda la mañana, y no se encontró con un ambiente lo suficiente acogedor para su gusto: Calico y Chastity estaban mirándola con una estúpida expresión de incredulidad. ¿Es que acaso no podían ser más ridículas?

-Naru! Qué te pasa?- exclamó desesperada Calico.

-Nada que te importe.- contestó Narcissa molesta.

-Llegaste muy tarde anoche, Narcissa…Con quién estuviste?- preguntó algo burlona Chastity.

-Estuve en la biblioteca.- replicó la rubia.

-Ah, claro! "Estudiando", verdad?- se burló Lúthien.

-Vos sos las menos indicada para decir esas cosas!- se molestó Narcissa.

-Hola, Cissa.- dijo Thomas, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su rostro en el hombro de ella.

-Buenos días, Tom.- sonrió ella ampliamente. Pero esa sonrisa se borró al instante cuando vio pasar a cierto castaño (**A:** Quién será?...) que le había robado la tranquilidad desde hacía unos días y…Merlín, cómo hacía para versa tan lindo en la mañana?

-Cissy, si te apetece "desahogarte" con esa clase de…seudo-personas, no lo hagas en público.- le susurró Thomas al oído a Narcissa. La rubia se volteó bruscamente para ver la extraña expresión en los ojos de su amigo. No…Eso definitivamente no podía estar pasándole a ella…

-Por Merlín, Thomas! Qué clase de persona me creés! Además, ya te dije una y mil veces…La azúcar impalpable no debe ser inalada.- fingió indignarse ella.-Por qué mejor no te preocupas en conquistar a Luth…digo, a esa chica? Al ritmo que vas, voy a terminar siendo la dama de honor de otro feo!-

-Cissa! Ya te lo repetí mil quinientas veces: no me gusta Luth…Ella!...Merlín! No sabía que en una noche sola se te podía contagiar tanta estupidez!-

-ÉL NO ES ESTÚPIDO!- gritó Narcissa, ganándose una confusa mirada de Calico.

-Quién no es un estúpido?- quiso saber Lúthien.

-Incluso es más inteligente que vos y todos tus amigos juntos…- dijo algo orgullosa, APRA luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, por lo que, con la mirada baja, se encaminó al aula.

-NO ENTIENDO!- exclamó Calico confundida, y todo el Gran Salón la miró sorprendido.

-Les encanta llamar la atención- susurró Peter por lo bajo al ver a las Slytherin entrar al aula.

-No se como pudiste aguantarte a Narcissa toda la noche Remus…-dijo Sirius mirando al licántropo, quien no reaccionaba. –Remus!-

-Que?- preguntó distraído el muchacho de ojos dorados.

-Qué mirás?- preguntó James volteándose para poder seguir la mirada de su amigo, pero este pestañeó y sonrió nerviosamente, por lo que se le hizo imposible notar lo que el chico miraba

-Nada importante, es que me quede pensando en el trabajo de McGonagall y la verdad es que no se como podría ser la introducción….- dijo antes de mirar como la mencionada entraba al aula y miraba al su alrededor. Remus fue a su lugar con desgano y se sentó al lado de la rubia, para luego hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Luego me pelean a mí porque me duermo en clase…- le susurró al oído la princesa Slytherin antes de correr el flequillo del licántropo y sonreírle.

-Ciss…digo, Black creo que…- dijo apenas asomando la cabeza

Queres que nos volvamos a juntar para terminar el trabajo?- dijo acercándose. –Porque yo creo que…- entonces Lupin levantó la cabeza y volvió a sentir esa desagradable sensación de que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. –No lo terminamos…-

…- Remus solo se limitó a asentir levemente y sonreír con ternura. Después de todo, no iba a desperdiciar una tarde con la preciosa rubia Slytherin. Además, sabía que no iban a estudiar y que el terminaría haciendo todo el trabajo solo, aunque eso no le molestaría en lo mas mínimo.

Narcissa observó al licántropo detenidamente, deseando que nadie estuviera ahí para poder besarlo. Entonces se encontró a si misma deseando cosas demasiadas subidas de tono con el licántropo, y se odió por eso. ¿Cómo una chica como ella se podía fijar en un Gryffindor? Que encima era el mejor amigo del traidor de su primo. Ese tipo de cosas, solo le podía pasar a ella… Pero no le importó, se olvidó por completo de la existencia del aula y se le acercó más al castaño.

Remus la miró anonadado. Estaban en plena clase, ella no… Definitivamente sí se atrevería, aunque si lo pensaba, eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Pero estaban en clase, y él definitivamente no podía…Merlín, cómo hacía para tener los labios tan apetecibles a esa hora de la mañana?

-Sos insoportable, Mitterrand!.- exclamó Thomas, haciendo que el castaño y la rubia se separaran avergonzados.

-Yo? Acaso te crees una autoridad para hablar del tema? Claro, como vos sos el rey de los insoportables! - replicó Lúthien, subiendo el tono de voz bastante alterada. Por lo visto, venían discutiendo desde antes hasta que se habían hartado de los susurros.

-Mitterrand, no sé que hacés fijándote tanto en mí! Mejor prestá atención a la clase.- gritó Thomas, enrojecido de rabia.

-En vez de meterte en mi vida, dejá de tratar de levantarte a Lowrance! Por tus idioteces es que nos sacan puntos!

-Nos sacan puntos porque vos vas de regalada con todos!

-Mentira! Usa tu media neurona para algo más que tratar de conquistar chicas que nunca te van a mirar porque NADIE puede hacerlo sin vomitar!

-Vos me estás mirando

-Estoy conteniendo las arcadas!

-Merlín, Mitterrand, no tenés que confesar tu amor por mí frente a todos.

-No seas ridículo! Sólo tratás de llamar la atención porque sos un acomplejado, Bradbury!

-O tal vez vos sos la que trata de llamar la atención.- sonrió el muchacho perversamente, al ver que la chica frente a él (muy atractiva, debía añadir) se sonrojaba por la furia contenida.

-30 puntos menos para Slytherin.- interrumpió la profesora McGonagall, al ver que la joven pensaba replicar algo.

-Ves! Ves! Es tu culpa! Y si Gryffindor gana la Copa de las Casas, te juro que te mato con un Cruciatus!- estalló Lúthien. McGonagall la miró con incredulidad, esa chica era una de las mejores alumnas, relativamente tranquila, y ahora estaba haciendo un escándalo en medio de una clase.

-El Cruciatus está prohibido, poco cerebro!- respondió Thomas rabioso.

-Y qué me importa! Lo más probable es que me premien por librar al mundo de una peste!

-YO no soy una peste!

-Claro que lo sos! Cuando uno piensa que se libró de vos, volvés a aparecer dispuesto a seguir molestando.

-50 puntos menos para Slytherin, y ambos tienen detención el sábado!.- interrumpió nuevamente McGonagall. Los demás alumnos miraban interesados la escena, Narcissa parecía preocupada y Remus no pudo evitar sonreírse al sentir la presión de la delgada mano de la rubia sobre su brazo.

-Si me van a castigar que sea por algo que valga la pena!- gritó la chica y se abalanzó sobre el morocho con claras intenciones de ahorcarlo; por el impulso de ella, ambos cayeron al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Lúthien desistió de ahorcarlo y lo golpeó repetidamente con fuerza.

-Qué clase de comportamiento es éste! 150 puntos menos!- gritó McGonagall, pero no pudo atinar a separar a los beligerantes.

-Lúthien!- exclamó Narcissa. Evan se levantó veloz y tomó a Lúthien de la cintura para alejarla de Thomas, aunque ella seguía pataleando y trataba de golpearlo. Narcissa corrió hacia Thomas y lo ayudó a incorporarse.-Los dos están locos.- proclamó Narcissa, sacudiendo ligeramente al chico del brazo.

-Vayan a detención, ahora mismo!- exclamó la profesora. Narcissa masculló algo furiosa, y la mujer la miró con impaciencia.- Señorita, Black, acompáñelos. Y si usted se queja tanto, Rosier, únase a ellos!-

-Vieja de porquería…- dijo Evan en el pasillo, aún teniendo a Lúthien por los brazos para que no se lanzara de nuevo hacia Thomas.

-Mitterrand, sos una desquiciada asesina!.- exclamó Thomas furioso, tratando de arreglar el estropicio que habían causado las manos de la chica, y al ver a Evan junto a la chica lo molestaba inexplicablemente.

-No soy una desquicia!.- empezó a gritar Lúthien, pero Evan le tapó la boca con la mano para que no siguiera gritando. La chica lo miró con desazón, y él le sonrió.

-Luth, si seguí gritando, nos van a sacar tantos puntos que le vamos a estar debiendo. Te suelto si dejás de gritar como una desaforada y de intentar matar a Thomas.- dijo Evan tranquilamente, y la chica asintió como pudo. Lentamente, él quitó la mano de la boca de ella.

-Y encima me castigan a mí.- se lamentó Narcissa.

-Claro, vos que estabas taan bien con tu Luperco…- se burló Lúthien mordazmente.

-NO es Mi Luperco. Ni siquiera me deja dormir en clase y él se cree con el derecho de hacerlo.- espetó la rubia molesta, llegando al aula destinada para las detenciones y esperando que alguno de los chicos que la acompañaban le abriese la puerta. Thomas lo hizo y la dejó pasar primero con cortesía, sobándose el pecho adolorido. Narcissa entró y miró con disgusto al hombre encargado de cuidar a los castigados, y se sentó junto a la ventana. Suspiró sin poder contenerse, e inmediatamente apareció en su cabeza la imagen de Tom diciéndole que los suspiros era besos no dados. Era posibles que suspirase por Remus Lupin?

* * *

Pues, aquí está el segundo capitulo, tardamos un montón de tiempo, pero se fueron nuestras musas y los demonios Parciales acecharon a su servidora, Aimee...espero haber aprobado todos... Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y a los que dejaron rr, les dedicamos nuestro capi con mucho cariño!

**Fedus:** Sabes que te amamos y que te re extrañamos, carissimo! Gracias por los alagos a nosotras, y por lo de la foto, no te preocupes, ya la sacó y lo dejamos estar ○. Y creo q a Kari ya se la están llevando, por qué te crees que contesto yo, eh?

**Kari:** Te adoro, amiga!

**Luke:** Deja estar lo de las fotos! Ya fue... Por lo del inglés...está bien, te lo acepto. Por lo menos ahora vas a porder sobrevivir sin Fed, eh? Besos, sexy-boy

**Barbi:** Ninia! Gracias por el rr! Te dedico esta cap!

**Vicky:** Gracias por el rr, muchachita! Y por los alagos. Ya ves que volví Ï/

**Maronita:** Claro que la que más escribo soy yo!Gracias, amiga querida en francés y alemán .. Yo quiero ser Tonks! Y no hablés más que hay gente que todavía no lo leyó (que deberían hacerlo rápido!) Muchos besos de elefante!

**Ariam Sagrav:** Gracias! Te adoramos! Sos la única no amiga que nos dejó mensajito! Te amamos, ninia bella! Este cap va especialmte para vos! Y te presto q mi lobito si dejás más rr hermosos!

Hoshikuma: Muchas gracias por todo, ninia nerd! Besos!

Ahora...Mi retirada

PS: Creo que se subió mal! Disculpen si quedó mal ... Es que estoy medio depre y no sé como arreglarlo...Maldito tarado.

Muchos besos de la más bella de las dríades

AIMEE


	3. III

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ella no podía seguir en su mente. No podía, ni debía. Lo invadía, lo perseguía; se sentía acorralado. Y él odiaba sentirse acorralado, casi tanto como odiaba esa sensación extraña que sentía al verla. Odiaba como se movía su cabello. Odiaba como caminaba de esa manera tan provocadora, contoneando sus caderas. Odiaba sus profundos y sensuales ojos y la forma en que ellos se clavaban en los suyos, como si pudieran leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

No podía seguir así. Y tampoco podía seguir durmiéndose en la biblioteca con todo un trabajo de Transformaciones pendiente. Y no podía seguir distrayéndose de esa manera.

-Lo que me faltaba…- murmuró el joven licántropo, mirando como la culpable de sus distracciones se acercaba hacia él sonriéndole descaradamente.-Hola, Black. Que raro verte a vos… en una biblioteca…-

-Eso fue una indirecta, Lupin?.- preguntó Narcissa sentándose al lado del joven. Remus apretó la mandíbula conteniendo la rabia.

-…Tomalo como gustes, Black…Si querés empezá por…por…la introducción.- Es que acaso no podía ser tonto? No podía ser que se turbase de esa forma al sentir el tibio contacto de la pierna de ella contra la suya.

-La introducción?- sonrió Narcissa analizando el doble sentido de la palabra. Se acercó más a él y le quitó la pluma de la mano con lentitud…

-Sí, Black! QUÉ PARTE NO ENTENDISTE!- gritó incorporándose de su asiento.

-Vaya, Lupin…Nos despertamos de mal humor hoy…- dijo la chica, escribiendo "Introducción" en el borde superior de un pergamino.

-Perdón, yo no…Es que…- intentó disculparse Remus abochornado, sintiendo que sus mejillas se tornaban bermellón, antes de recordar que se merecía que le gritase. Narcissa lo observó detenidamente y sonrió de lado, sin evitar sentir deseo de besarlo.

-No pasa nada, Rem.- le murmuró socarrona lentamente al oído para que sólo él la escuchara…

-Narcissa…- articuló Remus trabajosamente, antes de sentir los labios de ella sobre su boca; y se dejó llevar como un estúpido. Se sentía inútil, no podía resistirse a su aroma, a su cabello, a sus labios… Por qué demonios era tan condenadamente irresistible? Por qué demonios le complicaba tanto la vida?- No…- exclamó él, sacándosela de encima y abriendo los ojos repentinamente.

-Merlín, Lupercalia…Yo sé que vos lo querés…Para qué negarlo?- sonrió ella, agarrándolo de las solapas de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-No lo sabés.- dijo él con voz ronca y separándose de nuevo.

-De qué se tiene que tratar la introducción?- dijo ella sonriente. EL castaño la miró incrédulo, es que acaso ella pretendía quedarse allí y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado…?-Lupin, por lo menos sé más disimulado, encanto.- El muchacho parpadeó nerviosamente y volvió a fijar su mirada dorada en el libro.- Decime… Qué es lo que tiene la biblioteca que nos reúne siempre?-

-Que tenemos que hacer un trabajo, y el material que necesitamos está acá.- dijo Remus, notando el punto al que quería llegar ella y evadiéndolo a toda costa.

-No me refiero a ése tipo de reuniones, Luperco…- continuó ella sonriéndole permisiva.

-Ah, no? Y a cuáles entonces?- inquirió inocentemente el licántropo. Narcissa tuvo que contener un bufido de exasperación, pero estaba dispuesta a concretar la idea.

-Creo que me entendés muy bien, cariño, y no es una actitud inteligente copiar al idiota de mi primo para nada. Pero volviendo al punto…Por qué la biblioteca? Podría ser un lugar más lindo y cómodo, como mi pieza o la tuya…Pero, la biblioteca? No la creés…inapropiada?- le sonrió dulcemente.

-Como digas, Black.- suspiró Remus, fingiéndose concentrado en el libro entre sus manos, aunque hacía un par de minutos que se había dado cuenta de que no avanzaba del mismo párrafo. Pero ella no iba a darse por vencida así como así, y continuó atosigándolo.

-De verdad, podrías escoger mil y un lugares diferentes… Y resulta la biblioteca?- ella negó con la cabeza pensativa.- Acaso no tenés experiencia, cariño? Aunque lo dudo… Ni las vírgenes de Gryffindor seguirían siendo vírgenes si convivieran constantemente con Sirius.-

-A qué te referís?- exclamó el joven molesto, y ella sonrió encantada: finalmente había picado.

-Bueno, que si elegís la biblioteca en vez de algún otro lugar…Supongo que tu experiencia es nula…- suspiró la rubia.

-Narcissa, yo…

-Aunque puede ser que dentro tuyo haya escondido un lobo salvaje más experimentado de lo que aparentás.- sonrió, y de repente, Remus parecía demasiado alarmado.

-Lobo?- preguntó, tratando de controlarse.

-Si, lobo. Lobo, tigre, león…Lo que prefieras.- continuó Narcissa, quitándole hierro, y él suspiró aliviado, aunque enseguida volvió a sentirse molesto por los golpes a su orgullo de ella.

-Mira, yo

-Aunque puede ser que no, y sólo seas un niño ingenuo…

-Basta! Acaso querés ir a mi cuarto para que te demuestre que no soy ningún ingenuo!- le gritó furioso, antes de darse cuenta de que media biblioteca tenía la vista fija en él, que respiraba agitadamente y estaba acalorado. Madame Pince le dirigió una mirada indulgente, que Remus comprendió como que era la última vez que gritase así.

-Tranquilo, cariño. No hace falta que grites, amor… Y si de verdad querés saberlo, es algo que me encantaría que hicieras.- sonrió ampliamente con satisfacción. Estaba convencida de que no se atrevería a realmente llevarla, por eso se sorprendió cuando él la agarró de la mano y la sacó a la rastra de la biblioteca.-Remus…- dijo ella cuando finalmente pudo asimilar eso.

-Qué!- le espetó él sin voltearse a mirarla.

-Me estas lastimando la muñeca.- respondió ella sin amilanarse en lo absoluto. Remus se detuvo de golpe al oírla, tan de golpe que ella chocó contra la espalda de él. Estaban en uno de los corredores que sólo los Merodeadores y el arquitecto del castillo conocían, por lo que no había nadie allí.

-Perdón.- dijo él, sin soltarla y sin voltearse. Ella se ubicó frente a él y le levantó el rostro para que la mirase y acomodó los rizos que se le formaban en la sien del chico tras sus orejas.

-Me vas a llevar a tu cuarto, o preferís el pasillo?- sonrió divertida.

-Tus jueguitos me tienen harto, Narcissa!

-Ni modo. No parecía lo mismo cuando metiste tu lengua en mi boca…Y por qué esa distancia? Podés llamarme de mil quinientas maneras más cariñosas.- dijo ella, posando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, y comenzando a enumerar:- Cissa…Cissy…Naru…Amor…Cariño…Encanto…Preciosa…- con cada palabra, lo había empujado más contra la pared, y ahora lo tenía acorralado contra la misma.- Aunque supongo que tu inventivo cerebro puede idear otros epítetos mejores.- Y lo besó. Lo besó como había querido hacerlo desde que había entrado a la biblioteca. Y Remus respondió al beso como él había querido desde que ella había entrado a la biblioteca.

_**Sí, sí, lo sabemos, de verdad que lo sabemos... Nos tardamos unos... trece mil quinientos siglos en actualizar y encima, es corto... Pero ninguna estaba inspirada. Aimee empezó facu y cumplió la mayoría de edad, Eliz deprimida en 5º y yo, la más encantadora y madura, con problemas amorosos...**_

_**Asi que, lo sentimos, pero ahora estamos todas más acostumbradas y va a salir más rápido.**_

_**Dejen reviews! Por favorcito insertar los puppy eyes más encantadores del mundo mundial**_

_**Besos de limón con chocolate blanco por encima**_

_**o besos de frambuesa dados por el más sexy de los morenos (un premio para el que adivi**na!)_


End file.
